La hija de Perséfone
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS19...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo: **_Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight)_

**Link del perfil del contest: **_ www .fanfiction u/3254032/FFADDICTION (todo junto)_

**Nombre del OS: **_La hija de Perséfone._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparezcan de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los demás son de mi propia autoría o personas reales._

**Advertencia: **_Este OS no está recomendado para menores de 18 años. Puede contener escenas trágicas o crueles, así que absténganse en caso de disconformidad con ello._

**Rated: **_M._

**Pareja: **_Edward y Bella._

**Número de palabras: **_10.403 según Word, contando únicamente con la historia._

**Recomendación musical:**_ Tema principal de la película "La lista de Schindler" y Nocturne for violing de Chopin._

* * *

_17 de marzo de 1609_

Los últimos rayos de luz del crepúsculo se colaban por las rendijas de la pequeña ventana del misterioso castillo Čachtice. La frialdad de la noche amenazaba a las muchachas que allí habían alojadas, casi sin comida, sin ropa de abrigo, y encerradas.

En uno de los rincones de la minúscula alcoba, se encontraba una doncella, acurrucada, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, intentando resguardar todo el calor que le fuera posible. Nadie allí la veía, cobijada en la oscuridad, tiritando como una fina hoja que caía de su árbol en otoño.

El miedo la invadía desde que había sido traída a aquel inmundo lugar. Sus padres, barones Szepessy de Négyes, habían decidido que lo mejor para su educación era enviarla al internado de la condesa Bathory, una de las más hermosas e inteligentes mujeres de aquellos tiempos. Al principio, la muchacha había aceptado aquello como una aventura, en la que se adentraría sola. Algo altamente excitante para una niña de dieciséis años que no había vivido la vida.

Su marcha había sido inminente. De un día para otro, sus padres la dejaron a los cuidados de su humilde y leal Zoltan, el cual la condujo durante dos semanas hasta aquel sitio. Isabella había esperado hazañas, diversión y conocimientos de la mujer más popular de Europa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al demonio en persona.

Los escalofríos bajaban a lo largo de su espalda, descarados y orgullosos, cada vez que su mente recordaba las facciones finas y nobles de la condesa; la arrogancia y la petulancia que bailaban en su mirada; y la despiadada sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que se llevaba a una de ellas.

Isabella se acurrucó más aún al rememorar que ninguna de las amigas, que a duras penas consiguió hacer, se iban para no volver. ¿Qué pasaría con ellas? ¿Eran acaso las inhumanas leyendas que eran sopladas como el viento ciertas? ¿Que la mujer era una asesina? Ciertamente, sus padres no conocían las historias, ya que nunca la habrían enviado a tan execrable destino.

El desasosiego se apoderó poco a poco de su cuerpo. ¡Tenía tanto que experimentar! Quería casarse, tener hijos, un hogar… Aquellos sueños que cada niña labra en su mente con ilusión y afán. Pocas esperanzas le quedaban ya a la joven Isabella. ¿Las damas en apuros salvadas por hermosos caballeros en corcel blanco? Un ridículo sueño que se les metía en la cabeza para no salir. Ella era más bien la Perséfone robada, vividora en carne del inframundo más atroz y espeluznante; destinada a no salir jamás de aquel apresamiento.

Sabía que su vida terminaría pronto. Y sus continuos rezos le daban un halo de felicidad al saber que Dios la acogería con los brazos abiertos, en un mundo sin dolor, sin crueldades como aquellas, un lugar en el que reina la felicidad. Sólo aquello le daba la energía suficiente a continuar. Aunque, ¿sería ella merecedora de todo aquello? Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. El Señor había querido que su vida concluyera en aquel momento por alguna razón, y lo aceptaba, su cerebro adolescente lo aceptaba y lo procesaba. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que su hora llegara, e iría con la cabeza bien alta, como toda una noble. No debía tenerle miedo a nada, ni mucho menos a la muerte.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, sobresaltando a Isabella, la cual levantó la mirada de su escondite. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se habían congelado ante la estampa que se produciría en unos segundos ante ella: era la hora de que otra muchacha se marchara.

Su cuerpo no respondió a la primera orden de levantarse, sin embargo, tras unos segundos, reaccionó a toda velocidad, poniéndose de pie y colocándose en la límpida línea que se había formado ante la llegada de Dorottya. Su regio porte intimidaba a las jóvenes de la estancia, las cuales mantenían sus cabezas gachas, sin atreverse a mirar aquellos negros ojos, enmarcados en gruesas y pobladas cejas. La mujer portaba un pequeño látigo escondido tras su corpulento cuerpo, que, aunque no se viera, todas sabían de su existencia.

Dorottya empezó un pequeño caminar por entre las muchachas, haciendo la usual evaluación. No llegó muy lejos, cuando un viento frío llenó la habitación, lo que todas temían: la condesa.

Isabella mantuvo su mirada firmemente clavada en la pared que había enfrente, evitando con todas sus fuerzas bajar los ojos, como hacían todas. Ella no se escondería, debía ser fuerte, tan fuerte como lo era su hermano Emmett. Si algo había aprendido de él, era a no hacerse menospreciar, y aquella horripilante mujer no lo conseguiría.

El taconeo de su lento caminar llenaba sus oídos. En ocasiones, éstos paraban, e Isabella sabía que era para estimar cuál sería su próxima víctima.

Intentó por todos los medios pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el incesante avance de la condesa, mas su mente se negaba a ello. Una parte de su cerebro, le gritaba que huyera, que no fuera ridícula y que olvidara aquellos pensamientos de dejarse llevar por la muerte, que si ella era Perséfone, que no se dejara llevar por Hades, que luchara… Sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

De un momento a otro, el sonido de los zapatos de la condesa volvió a oírse, y apareció ante ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, de un intenso color negro. Sus cabellos marrones estaban recogidos en una elaborada trenza que cruzaba su cabeza, y su vestimenta no daba lugar a dudas que se preparaba para un gran acontecimiento. Sus labios rojos y carnosos estaban fruncidos, y sus brazos en jarras.

Isabella mantuvo la mirada desafiante ante la condesa, y el porte recto que la caracterizaba. Y la mujer la estudió atentamente durante más tiempo del que la joven pudo contar. Sólo supo que, de repente, la cogió del brazo con brusquedad y le dio la vuelta. Sus pies casi se embrollan y por poco se tropieza, mas consiguió mantenerse de pie.

Volviéndole a dar la vuelta de la misma manera, soltó su brazo para sujetar su mandíbula con fuerza, apretando los dedos en lo que le dejaría marcas. Con igual movimiento, giró su cara de un lado a otro, buscando algo que Isabella no conseguía entender.

Cuando por fin la soltó, la joven pudo ver la furia llameante en los ojos de la condesa. Sus labios seguían en la misma posición que antes, algo que, para Bella, estropeaba su hermosura.

La cara de la condesa era ovalada, de dulces y finos rasgos, con la nariz alargada y algo puntiaguda. La forma de sus ojos era redondeada, enmascarando a sus coléricos ojos, con espesas y relucientes pestañas, terminando con unas finas y bellas cejas. Sin embargo, tras un escrutinio más atento, se podía observar que tanto la piel de su cara como la de su cuello y escote, revelaban pequeñas y visibles arrugas, producto de la edad.

La barbilla de Isabella volvió a subir, revelando claramente el vanidoso aire característico de la aristocracia. Las perfectas cejas de la condesa se encontraban juntas, delatando así su vejez.

—Soltaos el pelo —ordenó con voz dura y fría.

Con desvergüenza, subió las manos a su sencillo moño y soltó su larga y rizada melena, la cual brillaba tenuemente en colores rojizos gracias a la luz que entraba desde el exterior.

La joven notó como, tras la inspección de su cabello, los ojos de la condesa ardían como un bosque incendiado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había descubierto que se trataba de envidia. Después de haber pasado cuatro largos meses encerrada en aquella habitación, y tras observar atentamente las reacciones que tenía ante las demás muchachas, su cerebro le indicó aquello a gritos. A leguas se veía que pasaba sus cuarenta años, y que la ancianidad había llamado a su puerta hacía mucho.

Las pálidas manos de la condesa cogieron las suyas con violencia, e Isabella notó la diferencia que había entre ellas dos: las suyas jóvenes, blancas e inmaculadas, sin ninguna peca o imperfección; mas las de la condesa demacradas por sus años de vida.

La joven veía su hora acercándose más y más. La reciente furia de la condesa le dejaba en claro que ella sería la siguiente.

Soltando su mano, la mujer caminó hacia Dorottya. Mas de su boca no salieron palabras algunas, sólo un escaso asentimiento de cabeza. La corpulenta mujer que ayudaba a la condesa, se dirigió hacia ella, pero la entrada del mayordomo Thorko detuvo sus movimientos.

—A llegado vuestro invitado, mi señora —su voz no expresaba sentimiento alguno, algo que lo caracterizaba como el hombre sin corazón que era. Durante su estancia en aquella mazmorra, había escuchado gritos, aullidos de dolor… Todos con tres nombres en la boca, los nombres de los tres adultos que allí se encontraban.

—Hacedle pasar a mi alcoba, Thorko —el enfado de la condesa pareció disiparse momentáneamente. Sin embargo, al segundo en el que el mayordomo salió de la estancia, la expresión dura volvió a su cara— ¿Todavía queda para un baño, Dorottya?

La mujer asintió de vuelta. La condesa sonrió satisfecha y salió por la puerta, con la corpulenta mujer detrás.

Isabella miró ceñuda la salida, ¿tenían que alargar su tortura? Yendo hacia el rincón anterior, volvió a sentarse, con su mirada fija en el trozo de madera.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, había conseguido unas pocas horas más de vida, y, la parte que le chillaba por clemencia, se iba apoderando cada vez más de su cerebro. Entonces, la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros: iba a morir. Un jadeo salió de su boca al darse cuenta de ello. Tenía que hacer algo, que su orgullo se hiriera, mas ella apreciaba más la vida que su vergüenza.

Recordando la rápida salida de las mujeres y el mayordomo, se levantó corriendo y fue hacia la puerta, cogiendo el pomo y abriendo. Como había pensado, se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta con llave. El caos empezó a apoderarse de la estancia, las demás niñas se habían levantado también y le gritaban que no intentara huir o sería peor.

— ¡Ya sabéis lo que le pasó a Linka! —le gritaba una de ellas.

Isabella las miró duramente, para decir:

—Hace poco realicé que la vida está ante todas las cosas —guardó unos segundos de silencio, y abrió completamente la puerta —. No deseo quedarme sentada esperando mi muerte. En este momento no poseo otra cosa que a mí misma, y no me agradaría ser torturada.

— ¡No nos va a hacer nada, Isabella! —respondió temblorosa otra de las más mayores. La aludida la miró con escepticismo.

— ¿Acaso vos no estabais presente cuando los gritos de Aneska congelaron el ambiente? —en su tono se encontraba reproche. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le harían daño?

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de aquel espeluznante lugar, sin saber muy bien cuál camino debería tomar. Aquel castillo era un pasadizo continuo, escalera tras escalera, había uno y más pasillos, los cuales la llevaban a ningún lugar en concreto. Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó a lo que parecía la alcoba principal.

De allí salían ruidos y voces. No pudo contener su instinto aventurero y abrió levemente la puerta, asegurándose antes de que nadie deambulara por aquella zona. Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, miró lo que dentro ocurría. Y la poca inocencia que le quedaba se esfumó ante aquella imagen. Un hombre corpulento estaba encima de la condesa, moviéndose rítmicamente en un baile que Isabella no lograba comprender. Mientras, la mujer enrollaba sus manos por su pelo, tirando de él de vez en cuando, a la vez que gritaba y gemía un nombre poco común en aquella zona.

— ¡Edward! —decía sin parar, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del hombre. Las manos que antes habían estado sosteniendo la suya, arañaban la espalda de él. Y algo llamó la atención de Isabella, una terrible cicatriz la cruzaba de un lado a otro.

No pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Sentía miedo por lo que allí dentro sucedía, por su apremiante huida, por lo que haría después… Por todo, temía por su vida…

Cerró la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo, mientras unas lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos. En su fuero interno se estaba desarrollando una pequeña batalla por averiguar qué le estaba causando aquel llanto. Lo más probable es que fuera por el hecho de que la razón había vuelto a su mente. No obstante, no podía detener las horripilantes imágenes de la escena que había presenciado. Todo por su maldita curiosidad.

Agarrándose el pecho e intentando esconder los sollozos que producía su garganta, salió corriendo por más y más pasillos. Le extrañó no encontrar a nadie de la servidumbre, sin embargo se alegraba de ello, ellos sólo la hubieran retenido y llevado otra vez a la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la entrada principal, mas estaba resguardada por Thorko, el mayordomo. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Ciertamente no seguir con aquel loco vagabundeo o la encontrarían. Observando a su alrededor, dio con un pequeño escondrijo en el que no se la vería. Rápidamente fue a acomodarse en él y esperó. De vez en cuando sacaba unos centímetros el torso para mirar si Thorko se había marchado. Mas la suerte parecía sin querer sonreírle, el mayordomo continuaba en su pose rígida y hosca.

En su último vistazo, oyó que unos pasos se acercaban, fuertes, firmes y poderosos. Su temor aumentó provocando que su anterior llanto volviera descarado a ella. Se acurrucó lo más que podía, era pequeña, pero no deseaba que nadie la viera.

Inesperadamente, vio las piernas de un hombre a su lado, andando decidido hacia las escaleras de la pared derecha, y un jadeo salió indebido de su boca. Intentó remitir el sonido con su mano, mas todo fue en vano, ya que nadie la había escuchado.

—Prepadme el caballo, Thorko —oyó que decía aquel hombre, con voz profunda y ronca. ¿Acaso sería la persona que había estado con la condesa? No lo sabía, no había logrado ver su cara.

—En seguida —contestó simplemente el mayordomo. Isabella volvió a levantarse débilmente y notó que el hombre se encontraba solo.

¿Tenía alguna posibilidad de que él la ayudara? Le rezaba a Dios que así fuera, que aunque no fuera ningún caballero de noble armadura y corcel blanco, tuviera el honor de sacarla de aquel lugar.

Isabella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y salió corriendo de su escondite, directa hacia el hombre que le daba la espalda. Escuchándola, se giró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos. La joven no sabía que apariencia tenía, ya que no había estado frente a un espejo ni tenido un baño en cuatro meses, pero a juzgar por la expresión del él, no debía ser buena.

— ¡Por favor, ayudadme! —llegando a su lado, lo cogió de la manga para que no se fuera. Las lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas— ¡Ayudadme, os lo suplico!

El hombre estaba desconcertado. Sus ojos muy abiertos, evaluándola él también.

—Disculpadme, mas yo no puedo… —respondió intentando apartarse, pero Isabella no lo dejó, tirando de su ropa para que volviera.

—Sí que podéis, os lo ruego… —su voz era un susurro contenido y doloroso.

Sin fuerzas para seguir manteniéndolo a su lado, Isabella cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha, realizando que no podría huir jamás de aquel sitio, que la matarían lenta y dolorosamente por la osadía de haber hecho aquello.

El hombre la miraba inquieto mientras daba marcha atrás, disgustado por el olor que desprendía la muchacha.

La joven lo intentó otra vez, negándose a darse por vencida. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los suyos estaban anegados en lágrimas, algo que le impedía ver con claridad al hombre.

—Por favor, ¡intenta matarme! —murmuró desesperada—. Llevadme de aquí, se lo suplico. Os daré lo que deseéis.

El hombre, llevado por la compasión que le inspiraba la muchacha, y comprendiendo su locura, se agachó y le acarició la mejilla. Había notado que Dorottya se encontraba oculta al lado de la escalera, y pronto le daría a la joven a su buen cuidado.

—Claro que sí —contestó mientras sus facciones de ablandaban— Yo os ayudaré.

Los ojos de Isabella se iluminaron e intentó darle una sonrisa a aquel buen samaritano. Mas todo aquello desapareció cuando vio que hacía unas señas y la corpulenta mujer de antes caminaba ceñuda y colérica hasta ella. Cogiéndola fuertemente de los brazos tiró de ella hacia atrás, sin embargo Isabella intentaba soltarse. No lo conseguía, era arrastrada por el frío suelo de la entrada, ante la insensible mirada de aquel hombre, que no hacía nada para ayudarla.

— ¡Me matará, la condesa lo hará! —gritaba en un vano intento de que él reaccionara—. ¡Se bañará en mi sangre! ¡Ayudadme!

Mas el hombre giró y le dio la espalda, ignorando sus plegarias y marchando hacia la puerta de la entrada. Desesperada gritó y forcejeó, pero la fuerza de Dorottya era mayor que la suya.

— ¡NO! —chilló agudamente, sintiendo como las manos de Hades la cogían y la llevaban hasta el inframundo, encerrándola en aquel lugar sin piedad ni misericordia alguna.

ϓ

Edward salió por la puerta a la anaranjada luz que advertía del final del día, en un vano intento de sacar los gritos desesperados de aquella muchacha. En más de una ocasión, Erzsébet**[1] **le había mencionado que resguardaba tanto a las muchachas a las que educaba, como a pobres inocentes huérfanas a las que la locura las había tomado como presas.

Mas aquella joven lo había atormentado, en gran medida por la angustia de su voz, el ansío de salir de aquel castillo. Y sus palabras… el auxilio que pedía, y el que no le había concedido. Había escuchado leyendas sobre Erzsébet, pero nunca había creído ninguna. La conocía desde hacía seis meses y desde hacía dos eran amantes. Las veces que había ido a su castillo oyó cosas extrañas, sin embargo nunca supuso nada raro. ¿Debería empezar a hacerlo?

De repente, su caballo apareció en su campo de visión, con Thorko al lado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, se subió a su montura y emprendió camino, espoleando fuertemente al caballo.

A punto estuvo de salir de la propiedad de la condesa, cuando notó que algo a su derecha estaba ocurriendo. Girando la cara, observó que se trataba de un par de siervos cavando en el suelo. A un lado había un bulto lo bastante alto para llamar la atención.

Edward, motivado por el escepticismo que había nacido hacía unos minutos, dirigió a su montura hacia el lugar. Una vez llegó, ordenó a uno de ellos que descubriera lo que había debajo de la tela.

—Apartad eso —exigió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

—Pero… —el siervo, al ver la mirada dura de Edward, obedeció, mostrando a tres cuerpos inertes y maltratados de tres muchachas jóvenes y hermosas.

Un olor nauseabundo llenó las fosas nasales de Edward, el cual volvió a subir a su caballo y salió al galope. Las imágenes volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Aquellas muchachas tenían profundos cortes tanto en sus muñecas como en las demás articulaciones y cuello.

El anterior escepticismo se convirtió en realidad de un momento a otro, cayendo en la cuenta, y temiendo que la desgraciada joven a la que había negado su ayuda, tendría aquel mismo destino.

Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, de haber estado compartiendo la cama con la misma mujer que podía haber hecho aquello. Mas lo que peor estaba sobrellevando era la culpa de provocar otro asesinato. Aquella dulce muchacha que lo había dado todo para poder evitar la tortura del monstruo que había considerado buena candidata a esposa.

Movido por todos aquellos sentimientos, más su honor, dio la vuelta al caballo y volvió por el camino hacia el castillo. No tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a la entrada.

Se bajó a prisa y entró al vestíbulo principal, oyendo inmediatamente unos espeluznantes chillidos de dolor, combinados con otros gritos furiosos, los cuales, estaba seguro, pertenecían a Erzsébet. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el lugar del que provenían los sonidos: la alcoba de ella.

Cada vez que sus pasos estaban más cercas de aquella nauseabunda estancia, las palabras se hacían más y más claras:

— ¡Vos, maldita puta! —gruñía la condesa—. ¡Agarradle fuerte Dorottya, le voy a cortar la lengua para que así aprenda!

— ¡Soltadme, brujas! —chillaba la muchacha de antes con voz entrecortada.

— ¡Además de llamaros como yo, osáis mirar a _mi_ Edward de _esa_ manera! —Erzsébet**[1]** no paraba de gritar, estaba enloquecida de furia, y el aludido se odiaba cada vez más.

— ¡Porque vos seréis un vejestorio! —contestaba heroicamente la muchacha. Se oyó una sonora cachetada y unos desgarradores gritos de dolor a continuación.

— ¡Ramera!

Edward cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con toda la fuerza que contenía, asustando a las mujeres adultas que allí había. Su corazón se encogió y su culpa creció al ver aquello. La muchacha estaba sujeta a una silla, su ropa desgarrada, con cortes por todo su torso y cuello. En el suelo habían colocados pequeños barreños en los cuales goteaba la sangre de la joven.

Llevado por la furia, se acercó a Dorottya y la apartó de un empujón. La mujer intentó resistirse, sin embargo, ella también tenía avanzada la edad y no podía competir contra un joven varón. Una vez la muchacha estaba libre de cualquier agarre, procedió a cogerla en brazos, mas unas manos lo agarraron y tiraron de él.

—Edward, amor mío —su voz era infinitamente más suave y dulce que la encolerizada que se había escuchado por todo el castillo – Es sólo una sirvienta.

El nombrado, se la quitó de encima y cogió a la joven en sus brazos, cuidadoso de que no sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por suerte, observó que estaba inconsciente. Girándose para enfrentar a Erzsébet, esta le dijo:

—Es lo que merecía —sentenció con descaro. Edward la fulminó con la mirada cuando se posicionó entre él y la puerta.

— ¡Quitaos de mi camino, maldita bruja! —rugió mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo hacia un lado.

Oyó que lo seguía como toda una bestia, mas eso no le importó. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y, al llegar a su montura, acomodó lo mejor posible a la muchacha en la silla. Se subió después, y la tapó con su propia capa, resguardándola tanto de su desnudez como del frío.

Por último, antes de iniciar su camino, escuchó a Erzsébet gritar:

— ¡Me las pagarás, Edward! ¡Y tu furcia también!

Se apresuró en su marcha, ya era completamente de noche y el frío lo estaba congelando hasta a él mismo. Tendría que llamar al médico a la mañana siguiente, para que la curara. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado grave.

Mientras tanto, durante el trayecto, la sujetó bien fuerte contra su pecho, intentando mantener el calor corporal.

ϓ

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel desastroso incidente. Dos meses en los que Isabella había permanecido encerrada en la lóbrega habitación que aquel hombre le había asignado. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Sería acaso el mismo que estuvo en la alcoba de la condesa? Durante el período en el que él la había salvado de tan terrible destino, ella había permanecido en la inconsciencia, algo que le imposibilitó el acto de poder oír cualquier cosa que dijeran.

Una vez despertó, se encontró en aquella misma habitación, con aquel hombre sentado junto a ella mientras le curaba las heridas que la locura de aquella mujer le había causado. Intentó entablar una conversación con él, mas pronto se arrepintió al recordar el desprecio y la indiferencia en la mirada que le había otorgado cuando se había arrodillado ante él y le había rogado. Vergüenza sentirían sus progenitores al saber que algo así había hecho. Él sólo la miró como si la demencia se hubiera encarnado en ella, sin tener en cuenta que el verdadero demonio se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

Mas aquello ya había pasado, y dos meses había pasado allí, curando sus heridas lentamente, sin querer mirarse al espejo. Seis meses desde la marcha de su hogar. ¿Estarían sus padres preocupados? ¿Habría salido su honorable hermano en su busca? ¿Les habría acaso dicho la condesa que había perecido? Miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente, todas sin respuesta concreta.

Un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas, e Isabella sintió un irrefrenable deseo de ir y tocar aquella mullida tela, apartarla y bañarse con el calor del sol. Mas algo la paraba, un miedo que nacía desde su corazón y se extendía a cada centímetro de su piel. Sabía lo ridículo que podría sonar el no querer asomarse por si se encontrara en la misma pesadilla y despertara siendo mortalmente herida por la condesa. Tanto tiempo tumbada en esa cama y la imaginación se había apoderado de ella sin remedio alguno, consumiéndola a cada minuto que pasaba, dándole ideas de las posibles situaciones en las que se encontraría en un futuro, sabiendo que todo estaba destruido y que ya nada había para ella en aquel mundo.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse sin recibir orden alguna. Con delicadeza apartó las cobijas y sus pies tocaron el frío y húmedo suelo, avanzando lentamente hasta el lugar que tanto ansiaba alcanzar. Sin embargo, a unos centímetros de su meta, paró, su mano suspendida en el aire. Otro miedo la atacó, ¿y si veía su reflejo en el cristal? ¿Y si su anterior belleza había desaparecido para siempre? Dirigiendo la mano elevada a su cabeza, acarició lentamente la suave tez de su cara y suspiró aliviada al notar el mismo tacto de siempre. Mas los cortes habrían de seguir estando por todo su torso, formando un descarado árbol hasta su cuello. Ciertamente no deseaba ver aquella estampa, estando de aquella manera no creía volver a verse hermosa, no mientras el recuerdo volviera a ella. No sabía cómo olvidar, ¿podría hacerlo alguna vez? Sus esperanzas habían muerto hacía ya bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo lo lograría? Apenas conseguía olvidar la oscura imagen de aquel hombre mientras pasaba cuidadosamente un paño por su torso, la mirada fija y penetrante que allí notaba… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sentía que el desconocido era su salvador, su héroe, el que la había sacado de aquel martirio, mas no sabía cómo poder agradecerle aquello. No contaba con más que la vieja ropa que la condesa había rasgado, nada de dinero, y aquello era lo que todo el mundo ansiaba, la riqueza. ¿Sería el hombre rico? A juzgar por el entorno de su alcoba así era…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron e hicieron que saltara levemente y se llevara la mano al pecho. Por un segundo, pensó que Dorottya volvería a entrar y, tras ella, el halo de belleza y maldad que cubría a la condesa. Sin embargo, fue Kanthe la que entró, el ama de llaves del desconocido. Al verla allí de pie, la mujer formó una expresión sorprendida, mas la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, se alegraba de todo corazón que la muchacha comenzara a reaccionar y a salir de aquel extraño trance.

Isabella bajó la mirada al suelo, y suspiró resignada, caminando lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Tendría que salir, no podría mantenerse cautiva en aquel sitio, ella que había arriesgado tanto por no serlo, no se convertiría por voluntad propia.

—Kanthe —comenzó en susurros—. Esta mañana me gustaría tomar el desayuno en la sala. Deseo salir a dar un paseo, si es posible.

La cara de la mujer era de completo estupor al oír aquello. ¿La muchacha saldría? No había esperado tanto. Notaba que se trataba de una mujer fuerte, mas no la creía capaz de soportar eso tan pronto. Asintió contenta y marchó hacia un cofre que contenía un vestido, el más hermoso que Kanthe había podido ver. Según había podido escuchar de su amo, lo habían traído desde París exclusivamente para la señorita. Era de un color azul cielo, de puntiagudo corpiño rosado claro y abolladas mangas, faldas color marfil recta y abierta, acabado con un drapeado de polizón, y larga cola del mismo color azulado. Un pañuelo de encaje y seda del mismo color que las faldas, enrollaba estratégicamente para ocultar sus rosadas heridas.

Por expresa orden del amo, su pelo había sido recogido en el mismo estilo que su vestimenta, en el más puro estilo francés. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las parisinas, el cabello de Isabella no estaba oculto por ninguna peluca, sino sujeto hábilmente, mostrando su profundo color castaño chocolate, y su natural y hermosísimo brillo.

Para acabar, le había colocado unos polvos que realzaran su blanca y perlada tez, sonrosando sus mejillas mediante unos cuantos pellizcos, y colorando sus labios de la misma manera.

Una vez estuvo lista, Kanthe se paró a admirar a la muchacha, la cual portaba la espalda recta y su mandíbula erguida, mostrando su noble cuna con sólo pestañear. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos elegantes guantes marfiles, juntos en su regazo, sujetando delicadamente un abanico bordado.

—Estáis hermosa, Isabella —murmuró encandilada por la imagen que desprendía aquella muchacha.

—No hace falta que exageréis, Kanthe —respondió la aludida sin llegar a creerlo. La hermosura se la daba la ropa, estaba segura que ella no era la causante de aquel asombro y fascinación.

Sin dejar que el ama de llaves contestara, se dirigió hacia la puerta a la vez que tomaba fuertemente aire. Debía afrontar aquello lo antes posible. Fijó su mirada en la madera de la entrada, y sujetó duramente el pomo, abriendo de golpe. El aire fresco golpeó su cara, atrayéndola fuera a la vez que hacia dentro de la habitación. Sin tener en cuenta aquello prosiguió su principal objetivo: salir de la alcoba.

Con paso lento pero decidido lo hizo, observando cada mínimo detalle que la rodeaba. Las paredes de aquel largo pasillo eran de piedra oscura y protectora, con ciertos candelabros desperdigados, apagados en aquel momento. El suelo estaba arropado por suaves y preciosas alfombras de estilo persa. El taconeo de los zapatos de Isabella quedó amortiguado por estos, encubriendo así su bajada.

Tras pasar unas cuantas puertas de madera idénticas a la de su propio aposento, descubrió las escaleras, largas y gloriosas, mas eran estrechas. En sus muros habían colgados lo que la muchacha suponía eran retratos de familiares. Sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza la dureza de la pared, arrastrándolos mientras volvía a sentir aquellas sensaciones tan familiares: rugoso, húmedo y álgido. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en ellos, en como la superficie de abollaba y se alisaba a partes iguales.

Sus delicados zapatos tocaron al fin el firme suelo del vestíbulo principal y sus ojos abrieron como consecuencia. Ante ella se encontraban dos criadas, limpiando concienzudamente cada rincón de aquel lugar. Isabella, tomando por duodécima vez en aquel día aire, cuadró los hombros y se acercó a una de ellas. Al ver que la muchacha se acercaba, la doncella hizo una profunda reverencia y mantuvo la mirada fija al suelo.

—Señorita —dijo simplemente ella.

—Podríais indicarme dónde podría tomar mi desayuno —su voz era suave y contenida, más amable de lo que la sociedad de entonces era con la servidumbre.

La criada atrevió a subir la mirada y fijarla en aquellos mares chocolate que poseía la muchacha, los cuales estaban plagados de cierta inseguridad, mas la arrogancia innata que poseía persistía.

—Permitidme que os acompañe, señorita —rápidamente llevó a aquella joven muchacha al lugar que indicaba.

Una vez Isabella llegó, se sorprendió de ver que aquel hombre no se encontraba allí. Con renovada lentitud, se acercó a una de las sillas más alejadas de la puerta, y se sentó, dejando en su regazo el abanico que Kanthe le había dado. Prontamente, unos cubiertos fueron servidos y la comida también. Cuidadosa de no manchar su nueva indumentaria, se alimentó de todo lo que en el plato había.

En el momento en el que procedía a marchar a su alcoba, las puertas se abrieron majestuosamente y dejaron pasar un halo de divinidad que congeló a la muchacha en el lugar. El causante de aquello, entró quitándose los guantes de cuero y la fusta bajo el brazo izquierdo.

Al principio no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, mas al girar, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Le tendió las cosas a uno de los sirvientes que allí se encontraban y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella, sus ojos nunca abandonando los suyos. El corazón de Isabella latía desbocado, entusiasmado ante la idea de ver por fin con nitidez las facciones de su héroe. Se paró a escasos centímetros de ella, golpeado por la luz de una de las pequeñas ventanas con las que contaba la estancia. Lo primero que observó estupefacta fueron las orbes esmeraldas que perlaban sus ojos, misteriosas y varoniles, enmarcadas por unas cejas espesas y broncíneas. Su cabello corto estaba desordenado, sin usar la peluca blanca que había visto a su padre. La altura del hombre era ciclópea, llegando la cabeza de ella únicamente a su hombro, grande y musculoso. Las ropas de montar se ajustaban a su torso, intimidando con semejante musculatura.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, atrapados por una fuerza misteriosa que inhibía su capacidad de hablar. Algo la llamaba a acercarse y posar la mano contra su pecho, sentir el calor que desprendía, mas aquello era toda una aberración. No podía hacer aquello.

El hombre se acercó un paso más a ella y sintió el olor de él colándose por su nariz, mancillándola de aquel olor pecaminoso, masculino y limpio. Sus párpados se cerraron por voluntad propia y su nariz aspiró desvergonzadamente. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que sentía por su piel? ¿Por qué esta se erizaba y ponía los pelos de punta? ¿Era acaso aciaga la electricidad que se colaba en su columna vertebral y le provocaban pequeños espasmos de placer? Sus labios se abrieron débilmente e inspiraron también aquel olor embriagador, mas inesperadamente todo se desvaneció.

Sus párpados volvieron a la posición inicial, sin embargo, sus cejas se fruncieron al observar que ya nadie estaba frente a ella. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué se habría ido?

Obviando aquellos interrogantes, decidió dirigirse a explorar el castillo. Había pasado la fase crítica de su salida de la alcoba, y lo que en aquel momento necesitaba era entretenerse. Por tanto, sus ligeros pasos se dirigieron otra vez hacia el vestíbulo, lugar donde decidió coger uno de los extensos pasillos que la direccionarían hacia un castillo maravilloso que habría de descubrir.

Varias sirvientas salían y entraban por doquier, transportando cestas con sábanas albinas como la nieve en invierno. El olor de ellas la envolvía y la encandilaban, mas siguió su camino inicial y observó atentamente cada puerta por la que pasaba, de roble, oscuras y fuertes. Sin embargo, sólo una de las siete que allí había llamó su atención. Se encontraba en la parte más alejada del lugar, envuelto en un ambiente misterioso que la hacían temblar de pueril curiosidad. Con paso decidido fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta.

La oscuridad envolvía tenuemente la estancia, impregnada de un olor quedo y seco. Las paredes estaban repletas de estructuras de madera que guardaban cientos de libros. Isabella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, disfrutando de la paz que allí reinaba. Sospechaba que el pasillo en el que se encontraba aquella maravillosa habitación era de uso exclusivo de la servidumbre, mas no lograba entender qué haría en aquel lugar una biblioteca.

Con pasos renovados, se acercó a la parte que más cerca quedaba y pasó sus largos dedos enguantados por encima de las duras tapas de ellos. Isabella no entendía ninguno de ellos ya que no pertenecían a su idioma materno, el húngaro. Se esforzó por recordar aquellas vagas clases de latín, mas tampoco coincidía. ¿Alguna otra lengua muerta? No estaba segura, y continuó con la investigación. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no gozaba de una buena lectura y las ganas de volver a hacerlo la superaban.

Hastiada, apoyó bruscamente la espalda en uno de los estantes. Sin embargo, lo que Isabella no esperaba era que su espalda se arqueara hacia atrás y casi cayera al suelo. Se sujetó a lo que pudo y se incorporó dificultosamente. Con los ojos muy abiertos examinó lo que había provocado aquello: un par de libros tenían una posición inclinada mientras que un gran trozo de lo que ella había pensado estaba pegado a la pared, se abría levemente en forma de puerta.

Aterrorizada, empujó tenuemente. Rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás cuando observó que en verdad parecía una puerta. Una que la llevaría hacia lugares desconocidos. ¿Debería entrar? Su razón le decía que no, mas su corazón aventurero le rogaba que sí. Mirando hacia todos lados, descubrió unas velas apiladas en una pequeña mesita. Sin embargo notó que no poseía objeto que la ayudase en la tarea de encenderlas. Volvió a acercarse a aquella misteriosa entrada y la empujó un poquito más, sorprendiéndose de que no hiciera sonido alguno.

Sus ojos chocolate estaban clavados en la oscuridad que prometía aquel pequeño pasillo delante de ella. Si deseaba hacer aquello, debía adentrarse sin la protectora luz de las velas. Su corazón volvía a latir desbocado, alegre ante la aventura que tenía la ocasión de presenciar.

Tomando aire, las piernas de Isabella empezaron el común paso del andar, sintiendo cada vez más el gélido aire que allí dentro había. Con la inseguridad aún persistiendo en su ser, giró y se aseguró que la entrada siguiera abierta. Una vez lo hubo hecho, prosiguió, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a pocos metros candelabros iluminando el trayecto.

El aire poseía una concentración de humedad mayor que en cualquier otra estancia, algo que hacía que sus pulmones respiraran con mayor dificultad. A medida que el camino iba curvándose Isabella confiaba en las paredes para mantener su equilibrio, el suelo era resbaladizo y pelín arenoso. Su mirada volvió a enfocar el camino andado.

Inesperadamente, la mano que seguía arrastrando por el muro izquierdo, dio con un bache, un bulto grande y redondo que sobresalía majestuoso. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar aquel lugar y quedó maravillada al comprobar que se trataba de un pomo. Cuidadosa, lo inspeccionó y se aseguró de no hacerse daño alguno antes de tirar de él con suavidad.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verificar que se trataba de una entrada similar a la que poseía la biblioteca. Silenciosamente, entró en aquella nueva habitación, una que la intoxicó y la mareó desde el primer momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo de esta. Recordaba aquel olor, varonil y limpio… era de _él_. Cerrando esta vez la puerta, entró con paso vacilante a la acogedora estancia. Un fuego llameaba en el hogar más alejado de la estancia, cobijando todo a su alrededor: la masiva mesa central, las estanterías repletas de libros polvorientos y la mullida alfombra que cubría todo el suelo.

Isabella continuó su marcha hasta toparse con el gran trozo de madera que reinaba lo que parecía el estudio de aquel hombre. Estaba repleto de hojas escritas o a medio terminar y la pluma escondida bajo todo aquel desorden. Con mano dudosa, levantó una carta arrugada. Parecía que la habían hecho una pequeña bola y la habían vuelto a alisar debido a la importancia que podían tener las palabras que contenía. Por el rabillo del ojo se aseguró de que la puerta principal estuviera correctamente cerrada y, una vez lo hubo hecho, apresuró a leer. Era consciente de que sus actos no eran para nada honorables, mas su arrepentimiento llegó demasiado tarde, ya había comenzado la lectura:

_Mi queridísimo sobrino,_

_No soy merecedor de tan gran aprecio que tenían vuestros queridos y honorables padres hacia mí. Vine a este mundo en unas circunstancias deplorables, las cuales prefiero mantener en el pasado. Vuestro padre, mi medio hermano, me ayudó en todo lo posible para llegar a convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora. Mas supongo que si estáis leyendo esta carta mi muerte ya se habrá dado._

_Como agradecimiento a ellos deseo entregaros las tierras que poseo en mi querida Hungría. Como podréis observar ya no os escribo en francés, ya que reniego de que Francia sea mi patria, siendo Hungría la que me aceptó sin tener en cuenta mi procedencia. Por tanto, este territorio pasará a vuestras manos, junto a todo mi legado, si estáis dispuesto a aceptarlo. Mi herencia está exenta de deudas, no os preocupéis por ello._

_Mas mi última voluntad y requerimiento primero para poder dárosla, es veros casado cuando la transferencia dé lugar. Habéis de entender que si esto no ocurre, todo pasará a manos de Hungría y de a saber qué clase de hombre. Amo esta tierra, sin embargo nunca se sabe qué puede pasar con los humanos. Como consecuencia, deseo que vos os quedéis con ella. Tomadlo como un último regalo de vuestro tío, heredando así lo que vuestro padre por ley no puede. Sois el último hijo, tenedlo en mente a la hora de decidiros, muchacho._

_No perdáis el tiempo como yo lo hice, a la menor oportunidad, casaos._

_Vuestro tí…_

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —una profunda y ronca voz erizó el vello de Isabella, sobresaltándola de tal manera que no evitó el grito ahogado que produjo su garganta.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta a prisa y dejó caer el papel antes de hacerlo. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. _Él_ sabía lo que había estado leyendo. Lo intuía, lo sentía por la intensa mirada que parecía atravesar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar por el nerviosismo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Que había entrado como una vil ladrona y husmeado entre su correspondencia privada? Nunca. Nunca lo admitiría. Por tanto, puso una arrogante expresión a la par que alisaba sus lisas faldas.

—Creía que esta era la biblioteca —mintió—. Mas sólo ahora veo cuan equivocada estaba.

Las esmeraldas seguían mirándola, intensamente, cálidamente. No sabía exactamente cómo describirlo, había algo más en ellas, sin embargo no era capaz de distinguirlo. Se separó con paso rápido del escritorio de madera e hizo el amago de salir por la puerta que él bloqueaba en aquel justo instante.

—Si me disculpáis, volveré a mis aposentos —los chocolates de la muchacha estaba pegados al suelo, como si él fuera el objeto más maravilloso del mundo. Él hombre la intimidaba terriblemente, ya no tenía ganas de continuar soportando aquel inquietante magnetismo que la sobrepasaba y la confundía.

Sin embargo, cuando a punto estaba de salir, su muñeca fue gentilmente envuelta por la fuerte mano de él, tirando de ella para que se girase. Isabella cogió una veloz respiración y se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con el pecho del hombre. El olor resultaba más toxico si cabía, mareándola levemente. Pero aquello se fue tan rápido como vino, ya que él se separó en cuanto vio que ella recuperaba el equilibrio.

Se alejó de ella mientras tiraba fuertemente de su cabello. Se dejó caer abruptamente sobre la silla que escondía el imponente escritorio y la muchacha no podía reaccionar, no sabía qué debía hacer, ¿irse? Él había impedido que lo hiciera, sin embargo…

Silenciosamente retrocedió unas pasos y él automáticamente, como si los hubiera sentido en propia carne, levantó la cabeza y proyectó su penetrante mirada otra vez sobre la suya, produciéndole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Isabella. ¿Estaban acaso provocados por el miedo o por otra cosa? Separando lo intimidante y poderoso de su mirada, su cuerpo no producía ningún movimiento típico de rechazo, como los que solía tener en el castillo de la condesa Bathory. Eran extraños, nunca sentidos antes, como una especie de corriente que la arrastraba hasta él, un picor que llenaba su cuerpo y que no sabía cómo saciar. Todo aquello sólo la llenaba de un calor inexplicable, uno que hacía que su respiración acelerara al igual que su débil corazón. No podía apartar los ojos de él, y eso la anclaba en el lugar, como una ridícula muchacha que ve al príncipe pasar.

—Siéntese, os lo ruego —pidió el hombre, con voz contenida y suave, provocando que las rodillas de la muchacha temblasen débilmente.

Lentamente se fue acercando, sintiendo como él analizaba cada movimiento que hacía, más expuesta que nunca, como si se encontrara en paños menores, algo altamente vergonzoso.

Una vez lo hizo, él continuó hablando:

—Imagino que tendréis ganas de marchar a vuestro hogar —se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, como queriendo despejar malos recuerdos—. Rogaría que me dijera vuestro nombre completo, para así poder contactar con vuestros padres.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo contrariada la pluma y el papel que le entregaba.

— ¿Os gustaría escribir una carta personalmente para que no se preocupen? —preguntó con voz apagada.

La muchacha volvió a asentir comprendiendo en el instante.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, hija de los barones Szepessy de Négyes —dijo ella también en voz baja.

A medida que lo escrito comenzaba a tomar forma, recordó que desconocía el nombre del hombre que tenía sentado a un metro de ella. Nunca había tenido el interés de saberlo, no le había importando, mas ahora que la lucidez había vuelto a aparecer en ella deseaba saberlo, con una urgencia que la atemorizaba.

Le entregó la carta terminada y procedió a preguntar:

—Disculpadme, pero no recuerdo vuestro nombre.

—Antoine**[1]** —respondió mientras sus ojos estaban concentrados en la tarea de sus manos, doblando cuidadosamente el trozo de papel—. Ahora os dejaré con vuestro paseo.

Sin añadir nada más, Isabella sacó una energía que no había tenía minutos atrás. Salió de aquella estancia casi corriendo, respirando profundamente al salir. Allí dentro el aire era denso y tan dulce que la embriagaba.

Sus pies se movían rápidos, llegando sin saber cómo hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agarró la cabeza, moviendo el pie nerviosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? No quería estar allí, pero sí quería. Todo aquello era tan contradictorio. Sus aposentos la asfixiaban, por tanto abrió el abanico y lo zarandeó con fuerza, más aquello no hacía ningún efecto. Se quitó bruscamente los guantes y tocó su cara a la par que se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por la estancia. Estaba ardiendo. Girando bruscamente se dirigió hacia el pequeño jarroncillo con agua y se mojó las sienes con el pequeño paño que había a un lado. Después el cuello y los brazos, mas nada lograba descender la temperatura de su cruel cuerpo.

Algo primitivo le susurraba en la cabeza que saliera y fuera a la biblioteca, a los pasadizos, que allí encontraría lo que buscaba. Y sus pies no se contuvieron, salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, entre un revuelo de faldas, estorbando su camino. Esta vez Isabella conocía el camino y llegó más rápido de lo que había previsto. Abrió la puerta de golpe y notó que la entrada oculta seguía abierta. Cerró cuidadosamente la principal y se dirigió al lugar que su instinto la instaba a ir.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo del lugar, empezó a correr. No sabía a dónde iba, ¿qué más daba? Era lo que deseaba hacer y parecía que por una mítica razón lo estaba consiguiendo. Pasó por la puerta del despacho del hombre, Antoine, y continuó el camino, girando a la izquierda y a la derecha tantas veces que ya no lo podía recordar, hasta que inesperadamente sus piernas pararon. Enfocó con los ojos ansiosos y la piel ardiendo otro pomo, uno más elegante.

Su mano lo tomó con fuerza y abrió, topándose con una habitación oscura. El olor dulzón la envolvió e hizo que sus ojos se cerraran. ¿Por qué debería todo oler a él? Sus manos subieron hasta su cuello y sus párpados se cerraron. Giró sobre su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su razón le decía a gritos que saliera de allí, que nada bueno le podía deparar, mas su otro instinto le susurraba socarronamente que se adentrara más, y que esperara, que todo aquello acabaría tan pronto como _algo_ sucediera. ¿A quién debería hacer caso?

Y todo se esfumó, todo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura, unos que hacían que su maldita temperatura subiera todavía más, haciéndola ansiar algo que desconocía. En su interior sabía que era él, que era su cuerpo el que se moldeaba tan terriblemente bien al suyo, que eran sus labios los que gentilmente rozaban su nuca.

Aquellos característicos escalofríos que llenaban su piel y hacían que todo dejara de importar. Inesperadamente los labios cálidos y tiernos de él estaban junto a su oreja.

— ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? —sonaba tan ronca, tan ronca que las rodillas de Isabella volvieron a temblar. No lograba comprender la razón, mas le gustaba, disfrutaba todo aquello—. ¿Por qué?

Las manos que sujetaba su cuello, se dirigieron más hacia atrás, tocando el cabello del hombre. Era suave, tanto que hacía que sus dedos se estrujaran en él y tiraran levemente, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro y creaba más accesibilidad a su cuello.

Sentía que su piel volvía a su anterior estado, olvidando todo el maravilloso recorrido por los pasadizos. Las caricias de él la volvían loca, ¿cómo era eso posible? Y su olor no ayudaba, produciendo un mareo que no creía que fuera normal.

Notó algo húmedo bajando hasta su clavícula y gimió agudamente mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en los brazos de él. La ropa estorbaba y se la quería arrancar, liberando así algo del calor que se acumulaba. Además, sus labios hormigueaban, deseando algo que parecía que él podía ofrecerles.

Giró su cara en busca de ello, mas dio con su oído.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —una de las manos de él subió hasta dar con su seno izquierdo, amasándolo casi con rudeza. Su pecho se arqueó en busca de más contacto y sus caderas chocaron contras las de él, provocando un gemido ronco y profundo. Todo el calor se seguía acumulando esta vez entre sus piernas, haciendo que aquel pequeño contacto clamara ser hecho otra vez más. Sin embargo la mano libre de él seguía sujetándola, y no lo permitía.

Bruscamente él le dio la vuelta y la dejó allí, mientras hacía algo que Isabella no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad de la estancia. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos subieron hasta su recogido y lo deshizo completamente. Giró un poco su cara y advirtió una gran cama. Se sentó en su borde rápidamente y subió sus faldas, dejando que el aire refrescara sus piernas.

De repente, notó que una de ellas era levantada y una ronca risa decía:

—Buena chica, déjame verte.

Su pequeño zapato de tacón cayó al suelo y las manos abiertas de él subieron tortuosamente lento hacia su muslo, parándose en algún punto intermedio. Al llegar a su propósito, sus dedos se colaron por el borde de las medias y las bajó con igual velocidad que antes. A pesar de que la ropa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, su maldita temperatura seguía siendo la misma, aumentando incluso cuando los labios de él tocaron la sensible piel de su muslo interior y subieron hacia arriba. El pecho de Isabella subía y bajaba más velozmente a medida que él se acercaba a su pequeño emisor de calor. La muchacha sentía el latido de su corazón en aquella zona. Sin embargo, justo cuando su boca estuvo a punto de alcanzar aquella zona, volvieron a bajar y procedieron a hacer lo mismo en su otra pierna. Isabella gimió de frustración y sintió a Antoine reír en su pierna.

Una vez más, volvió a dejar descuidada la parte que más lo llamaba haciéndola en cambio levantar y mirarla con aquellos penetrantes y oscurecidos ojos. Los labios de él estaban curvados levemente, provocando en la muchacha más y más calor. ¿Dónde estaría aquella liberación que decía su instinto? No la lograba, sólo conseguía empeorar su estado y poner sus sentidos al límite. Sus oídos escuchaban la suave tela de su vestido caer al suelo, las fuertes respiraciones de los dos y a su frenético corazón. Sus ojos veían las maravillosas facciones del hombre que tenía delante. Su tacto notaba la tersa piel del torso de Antoine, cubierto por una leve capa de vello que la volvía loca. Su lengua degustaba la piel que sus manos habían tocado con anterioridad. Y por último, su olfato se embriagaba y se enloquecía del más exquisito olor, el de _él_.

Isabella estaba tumbada boca arriba, agarrando fuertemente el pelo de Antoine mientras él chupaba deliciosamente sus erectos pezones. Las manos de él sujetaban su cadera inmóvil y aquello frustraba cualquier intento de fricción por parte de Isabella. Esta llevó sus brazos arriba y sujetó firmemente el cabecero de la cama cuando sintió los dientes de él morder su sensible seno.

—Por favor, por favor —rogaba en susurros, removiéndose—. Haced que esto acabe.

Sintió como él volvía a subir hasta ella y se acercaba a su oído. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y rió roncamente.

—Antes tengo que probar cada centímetro de vuestra piel, mi querida Isabella —la mano derecha de él, abandono su cadera para dirigirse al punto que la muchacha tanto ansiaba que fuera satisfecho, rozando con sus dedos la suave y tierna piel de su centro—. Sobre todo esta parte.

Sus dedos se movían expertamente haciéndola ver estrellas. Su pecho se arqueaba y su cadera se movía al compás de su mano, mas Isabella necesitaba más y lo quería en aquel instante. La cabeza de él volvió a bajar y ella lo impidió, agarrándolo fuertemente de la cara y llevando la suya propia hacia los labios que habían estado torturándola. No sabía lo que hacía, él había hecho una tentativa hacía un tiempo, mas no fueron más que unos instantes. Él se apretó de repente más contra su cuerpo y gimió terriblemente alto, mientras sus calientes labios chocaban violentamente contra los de Isabella. Se movían rítmicamente, pero la muchacha quería más de aquello, quería más de todo.

— ¡Más! —jadeó sintiendo que algo se remolinaba en su vientre. Sus dedos se seguían moviendo pero de repente pararon.

Sus labios se desconectaron y él la miró intensamente apoyado en su codo derecho. Con la otra mano cogió su pierna y la subió a sus caderas. Cambiando el apoyo, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra. Una vez terminado, pegó sus labios a la oreja de Isabella.

—Te voy a penetrar lentamente Isabella —susurraba, provocando que aquellas palabras hicieran que un liquidito caliente se derramara de su centro—. Al principio será incómodo, pero luego lo disfrutarás, te lo prometo.

Sin aguantar más, la muchacha aferró otra vez su cara, tiró de ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar unidos.

— ¡Ahora, Antoine! —Isabella levantó inconscientemente las caderas y él se fue introduciendo gentilmente dentro de ella.

La muchacha ahora lo mantenía preso por el cuello y por fin Antoine profundizó el beso, lamiendo pausadamente sus labios para entrar después en su boca y acariciar su húmeda lengua. Mientras tanto, continuaba con su incesante avance dentro de ella. Le resultaba un poco incómodo mas su interior seguía palpitando.

En un momento dado, Antoine paró y esperó un par de segundos. Isabella sentía una sensación extraña en su interior: completa, llena, y querida de una forma tan especial que no podía describirlo. Y entonces él empezó a moverse, de atrás hacia adelante, saliendo y entrando de ella, y poco a poco Isabella empezó a sentir que el remolino de aquel intenso placer volvía a ella. Sus caderas empezaron a seguir el ritmo de él.

—Sois tan prieta… —murmuró Antoine casi para sí mismo—. Necesito más.

Al oír aquellas palabras, el deseo de Isabella también aumentó y movió sus caderas fuertemente al encontrarse con las de él.

—Te… —empezó Isabella con la voz entrecortada—. Necesito más… ¡dentro!

Y las caderas de él hicieron todo lo contrario, salieron de ella completamente. Isabella iba a protestar sonoramente pero él puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre su boca.

—Shh…

La ayudó a sentarse y ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Quiero que os pongáis a cuatro patas —ordenó.

Sin entender bien por qué, Isabella lo hizo y notó como él se colocaba detrás de ella y, deliciosamente temprano, la punta de su pene volvía a estar en su entrada.

—Dadme una mano —ella así lo hizo y en el momento en el que sus dedos se entrelazaron, su miembro entró bruscamente dentro de ella, haciendo que un grito saliera de su boca.

Sus estocadas eran esta vez mucho más profundas, llegando ella a sentirlo tanto que creía que la iba a atravesar. Sin embargo, seguía siendo igual de lento que antes, aumentando la frustración que sentía.

— ¡Más rápido, os lo ruego! —jadeó, oyendo con claridad como los choques de sus carnes accedían a su petición.

Y así el remolino de sensaciones aumentó, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutando de cada cosa que sentía. Todo aquello era abrumador y tan primitivo que se orgullecía y se avergonzaba de ello a la vez. Mas no tenía tiempo para sentir lo segundo, ya que las penetraciones de Antoine se volvieron frenéticas, haciendo que el inminente remolino de su centro estallara en algo que avecinaba ser esplendoroso. Los gemidos roncos de él llenaban sus oídos y le hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

De pronto, él llevó la mano que descansaba en su cintura a su centro, presionando el botón de placer que tan descuidado había estado hasta aquel instante. Y explotó, explotó en mil pedacitos gritando tan alto que sus oídos dolieron. Sus paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro de Antoine y segundos después él también estallaba en aquella misma maravillosa sensación.

Al tiempo que Isabella volvía a recuperar la respiración, él salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado boca arriba. Lo imitó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de paz que reinaba en su interior. ¿Sería de verdad aquello vergonzoso? ¿Cómo podía serlo algo tan maravilloso?

Mas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta. Isabella sintió como el peso de Antoine desaparecía de la cama. Unos murmullos sonaron a continuación, parecía el mayordomo.

—Dígale que pase a mi despacho.

La muchacha oyó como él se volvía a poner la ropa y salía silenciosamente por la puerta que daba a los pasadizos.

Isabella permaneció unos minutos más en la misma posición, sin embargo no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir a ver qué era tan importante como para que él se marchara en un momento semejante a ese.

Cogiendo su camisola, se la puso por la cabeza y metió sus pies en los zapatos.

Sin prisa, fue por el lugar que él había ido y pronto llegó a la puerta de su despacho. Se escuchaban voces alteradas y la piel de Isabella se congeló al escuchar la del invitado: una mujer. Abrió sigilosamente un poco y escuchó:

— ¿Dónde está, Edward? – aquella fría y arrogante voz, aquella que Isabella había temido volvía a ella como perro a su casa—. Sé que os la llevasteis. Ya me la podéis devolver.

Isabella soltó un grito ahogado y cerró bruscamente la entrada secreta, retrocediendo temblorosa hasta chocar contra el muro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente mientras la realidad se abría ante ella. Debía haber seguido a su razón, la amiga que siempre la había acompañado y que ella había ignorado. Durante... _eso_… Isabella sintió que una cicatriz estaba dibujada en la espalda del hombre, mas no lo había tenido en cuenta. Ahora entendía que se trataba del mismo que había visto en el castillo de la condesa, _con la condesa_. Se sentía sucia, le daba asco su cuerpo, mas lo que peor sobrellevaba era el saber que él le había tendido una trampa, que la había llevado hasta allí sólo para conseguir _aquello_ y después dejar que la condesa la matara.

Su espalda fue bajando paulatinamente por el muro hasta que sus rodillas quedaron frente a sus ojos. Sus brazos las acogieron como en viejos tiempos y su cuerpo empezó a menearse de frente hacia adelante, comprendiendo y asimilando que aquello no acabaría nunca, sólo cuando estuviera muerta…

ϓ

El sonido de la puerta al golpearse no pasó desapercibido para Edward, el cual estaba en plena lucha interior por mantener la compostura y no echar a golpes a la infame mujer que osaba presentarse en su casa. Tenía que llegar al lado de Isabella y explicarle todo, una idea había estado rondando su cabeza desde que la viera tumbada en la cama de su alcoba, herida y perdida; y no quería estropear la mínima oportunidad que pudiera tener.

— ¡Os he dicho que os larguéis, maldita embustera! —gritó embravecido. La condesa se levantó y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

— ¡Me la darás queráis o no!

— ¡Marco, sacadla fuera! —volvió a gritar, llamando a su fiel mayordomo italiano. Sabiendo que este estaría vigilando a la salida del estudio, el hombre entró y fue directamente hacia la condesa, agarrándola de los brazos y tirando de ella hacia fuera.

— ¡Cómo os atrevéis, maldito bastardo! —chillaba enloquecida la mujer.

Edward giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a ir a la puerta de los pasadizos, con la intención de volver hacia sus aposentos, mas cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Isabella sentada en el frío suelo, mirando perdida hacia ningún punto en concreto y moviéndose como si de una cuna se tratara.

Sin querer asustarla, se acuclilló delante de ella y puso una mano en su rodilla. Ella no se la quitó de un manotazo, mas lo miró asustada.

—Isabella… —comenzó su explicación—. No es lo que vos…

— ¿Quién sois? —preguntó con voz ahogada, a punto del llanto—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Contrariado, contestó débilmente:

—Soy Antoine —sus ojos chocolate lo miraban inseguros e inocentes, sin comprender —, Antoine, Isabella.

—No, no, no —repitió mientras se alejaba de él, temerosa—. Mis padres me van a enviar dentro de dos meses al castillo Čachtice. ¿¡Qué hago aquí!?

Edward enmudeció. ¿Isabella no se acordaba de nada?

Y de pronto su lado más ávido vio ese algo que faltaba para que su plan funcionara.

—Sois mi esposa, Isabella.

* * *

**[1] **Erzsébet (húngaro) = Isabella (italiano.)

**[2]** Antoine(francés) = Anthony (inglés)


End file.
